1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods for preventing or reducing condensation, and more particularly, systems and methods for controlling anti-condensation heaters.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Refrigerated spaces such as refrigerated display cases, walk-in refrigerators, and walk-in freezers commonly include heaters to prevent condensation from forming on certain areas of the device from water vapor present as humidity in the surrounding air. For example, walk-in refrigerators and freezers typically employ a heater to prevent condensation from forming on air vents, personnel doors, drain lines, and observation windows. Similarly, refrigerated display cases such as coffin cases, island cases, and tub cases typically employ a heater to prevent condensation from forming on and around an opening and/or door of the display case. For example, glass-door refrigerated display cases are frequently used in supermarkets and convenience stores and often include heaters in the glass doors and the door frames to prevent condensation on the glass from humid air.